In the field of cellular or other wireless communication devices, cell sites are required to handle wireless communication traffic. With the popularity of cellular phones and the development of an increased number of radio-based communication services, the number of cell sites presently available are inadequate to meet the needs of the future. Moreover, cell sites can no longer be limited to building tops or 150 foot towers to provide the pinpoint, error free, quality radio coverage demanded by customers. Sites are required to be lower in height and spaced even closer together, encroaching even into neighborhoods, parks and environmentally sensitive areas.
Many cell site poles have integral antenna assemblies which are self contained in a structure that is not accessible. With this construction, some disassembly is required for maintenance and/or repair. Often times, the antennas are enclosed in a plastic cylinder which is flexible if compressed. While the plastic cylinders can be painted, the durability of the paint coating is not guaranteed and the aesthetic appearance of these types of poles could deteriorate over time.
Accordingly, a need has developed to provide wireless communication cell sites or pole systems that are aesthetic, easy to install, and easy to maintain. The invention solves this need by providing a wireless communication pole system with a fully integrated design permitting rapid installation, easy maintenance of the pole antenna system, an aesthetic design, and a modular construction permitting the use of different ornamental structures in combination with the pole to fit different settings.